


Dance For You

by chetrambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Guard Keith, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk and Lance are best buds, Implied Escort Lance, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Kinda cute moments tbh, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Build, Stripper Lance (Voltron), They're all nerds., minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chetrambles/pseuds/chetrambles
Summary: Lance had always told himself that he loved his job, the friends he had made there, the memories he had made, and that he would give this up for no one. No matter how much that family member, that friend, or that partner meant to him, he wanted respect for what he does for a living.This resolve could come crashing down with the arrival of a new bodyguard.Blue underwear, red ties,I wonder, O, I wonder,Where does their future lie?





	1. New Job, New Tie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to sure how often I I'll get to update this work but please bear with me! Any suggestions, please leave in the comments. I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy reading this :)
> 
> Italics are thoughts. Mostly in Keith's POV but will notify any changes.

**Keith Kogane**

Waltzing around his older brothers living room, his stomach pooled with nerve. How long had it been since he last went for a job interview? God, he couldn't even remember. He ignored the piteous look his brother was shooting this way, opting for slumping on the sofa instead.

"Keith, calm down. Seriously. You're going to do fine." Shiro soothed, sitting down next to him. The boy of interest dragged his fingers across his face in frustration, willing the nerves to go away.

It had been 3 weeks since Keith had lost his job of 7 years due to the bar going out of business, a very unfortunate turn of events for Keith. And probably the owner of the bar. He had never really loved his job there, but it was small, had a small drinks list to make (luckily with no cocktail recipes to remember) and a small number of staff employed. The hours were generally 3 o' clock onwards so he could sleep in and the pay was always welcome. So what was he to do? He had browsed around online for the past few weeks for another job but none had really taken his fancy that he was qualified for. That was until his angel of a brother had told him that his work had a job opening.

Shiro worked as a bartender at a club called 'Voltron'. Keith had never gone before, and didn't know much about it- except that Shiro had described it as 'controversial'. About a week ago a job had come up for a new bodyguard/driver if needed. It was the most promising job he had found yet, and Shiro was more than willing to put a good word in for him and arrange the interview. 

So now, here Keith was, a nervous wreck in a suit avoiding setting off for the interview at Shiro's.

"What if I don't do fine? There's no other jobs out there at the moment and I am so close to not being able to afford next weeks rent. Please give me some tips for the Voltron interview." He pleaded, his face contorted with stress. 

"Mhm, okay. Tips specifically for Voltron would be; try to keep a straight face- for this job you'll need to stay focused and stoic. Be nice to the entertainers, and answer the questions honestly. You'll probably get interviewed by Allura the owner, or Coran the entertainment aid and her assistant, maybe both. General tips: be nice, don't freeze up, try and stay calm so you can think clearer. That any help?" 

Keith nodded, shooting Shiro a small smile in thanks. He stood up and patted down his crisp white shirt, adjusting his new tie.

"How do I look?" He turned to Shiro, face hopeful and slightly less nervous.

"Smart, respectable, and dashing as ever." Shiro returned with a big grin, standing to give his brother a pat on the back. "Now go get them! What's the point in worrying if you end up being late anyway?" He chuckled, shooing Keith to his front door.

"Haha, I have plenty of time. Wish me luck." Keith jested sarcastically, toeing his shoes on. 

"Luck!" Shiro sang cheerily as Keith made his way out the door. 

 

The 15 minute drive to Voltron dragged awfully for Keith, his heart pounding and his stomach unsettled. He was so distracted with worst-case scenarios running through his head that he took 2 wrong turns and almost ran a red light. By the time he got to the club and parked up, it was 2:47pm. His interview was scheduled for 3:00pm, so he had 5 minutes to calm himself before he should head inside. Sitting in his car in silence, he went through all the generic interview questions in his head, and tried to think of reasonable answers.

_What makes you qualified for this position? Well, I've had experience working in a bar environment, though we didn't have a Bouncer- so I've had to deal with rowdy customers in the past and know how to handle a crowd._

_Is customer safety or staff safety more important? Both are important in their own rights depending on the circumstance. If a customer threatens the safety of a staff member, then they need to be removed from the premises. As with any problem, I think it is more important to take it case by case._

Keith checked the clock on his phone, satisfied he had prepared as much as possible. 2: 54pm. He got out of his car and locked it, shoving the keys into his front pocket. Stepping in front of the threshold of the club, he ignored the twist of anticipation in his stomach and took a deep breath. 

Heading into the club was not what he was expecting to say the least. Keith was used to seeing clubs in the wee hours of the morning, alcohol blurring his vision and twisting through his system. But a club in the daytime was rather ordinary. No blaring lights, loud music or sweaty party-goers. The club was nice, there was no main dance floor for customers as such, but a large stage directly opposite the doors- kitted out with 2 poles. There were booths around clad with red velvet, and an air of sexuality in the decorations. Just what kind of club was this?

Still looking around, he caught sight of white curls in a booth near the stage. Not knowing what else he should do, or whether or not he should wait, he figured he may as well make his way over to the probable person. Nearing the figure, he noticed she was a girl, maybe his age or just a tad older. Her skin was flawless and hair pinned to perfection, and Keith found himself admiring her for just a second. Gay or not, he could appreciate an attractive individual. She sat, typing away at her laptop, completely invested in whatever she was doing. Keith stood for a second to her side before clearing his throat awkwardly. The woman jumped tensed slightly, then turned to Keith.

"Hello, I'm, uh, here for the job interview. The name's Keith Kogane." He explained, trying to ease the tension. It seemed to have worked when a warm smile thinned her lips. She stood up, towering at the same height as Keith, and offered him a hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Keith, my name is Allura and I shall be interviewing you today. Please, take a seat." Keith nodded his head and sat down at the opposite side of the booth.

 

The interview went well, the awkward first encounter soon fading to the back of Keith's mind. Allura gave him some more information regarding the club and it's entertainment. A group of dancers were employed to dance each night, all male, and they would dance for anybody they were comfortable with. They could be hired to perform for certain individuals, or would dance routines or freely on the stage. She pointed out that some of the dancers chose to go home with people during non-club hours or after hours, sometimes as escorts or just for fun. Keith internally cringed at that, what type of bar had Shiro been working at? Allura had picked up on this pretty quickly, pointing out that she had respect for all of her dancers and that it was legitimate work, and that she would not tolerate any disrespect towards her boys. Keith nodded curtly, trying to process the information this woman was giving him.

30 minutes soon dwindled away as they conversed, until Allura had to cut the interview to prepare for the show later that night. She made note to Keith that she would get back to him in the next day about the job, and he left the interview unsure of how he had done.

 

That night was restless for him, worry niggling at the back of his mind and restraining him from the comforts of sleep. The idea of working at that place, driving the dancers to their 'customers' was so foreign to Keith, so fresh, he honestly didn't know how he would handle it if he did get the job. Sure, he had no problem with people doing what they wanted to earn money- but it would be different when Keith would be working so close by them, heck, with them. He wrestled with his thoughts through the night and into the next day, anticipation running through his veins. He must have checked his phone 20 times in 15 minutes to check there was no missed calls he hadn't noticed. 

By 9am, he found himself ridiculous. Surely they would call later? He was worrying for nothing. He got up to go and get a shower and start his day, and was just edging his top from his hips when a shrill chime rang from his phone. Scrambling to get to his phone, he tried to calm himself before he answered. He picked up on the 5th ring, his breathing still slightly unsteady.

"Good morning, is a Mr. Keith Kogane there?" A chipper British voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Ah yes that's me." Keith slurred anxiously, calling him back so soon was a good thing, right?

"Good news Keith, you got the job!" 


	2. Sorry, stage names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the dancers and officially signs his contract!  
> Stage names:  
> Rolo= Hunter  
> Lotor=Lavender  
> Lance=Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/riheichou/playlist/3AVhe7ZPFNmoIHCE0d9WgK?si=JxMhvrSbQGOmJ1x_nX1DNQ
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist for the fic, it might be nice to listen as you read future chapters.  
> I also suggest listening to the song featured in this chapter as you read to get a better picture!  
> Thanks :)

**Keith Kogane**

Once the hype had left his body from the call, it was nearing 6:00pm. His cheeks ached from smiling: he'd be able to pay his rent! The rest of the conversation was dimmed in light of the main fact; he had a new job and with it, a new hope.

Replaying the conversations through his head, he tried to decipher whether or not he had missed any vital information.

  _Good news Keith, you got the job!_

_Really? Thank you!_

_No problem, I'll email you over a uniform list and any general information. If it's okay with you I'd like to invite you to the club tonight to look over a contract, and see the performers themselves? You'll need to get along with them and get to know them for them to trust you. That okay?_

_That's fine. I'll keep an eye on my emails. What time would you like me there tonight?_

_7 pm if that's okay?_

_That's fine see you there._

_Thanks Keith! Bye._

Oh dear. The meeting tonight had completely slipped his mind. 7? Glancing over at the clock, time seemed to go too fast as the clock switched to read 6:13pm. 

"Shoot," he exclaimed, scrambling up to dash to his wardrobe. It wasn't a formal meeting per se, but he wanted to make a good impression on Allura and the entertainers. Looking through his clothes, he hastily grabbed some black trousers and a burgundy shirt. Grabbing his wallet, phone, keys and car keys, he headed out of his apartment and to his car. The drive over was 20 minutes, and by the time he parked up it was 6:54pm. He internally scolded himself for forgetting about tonight and causing himself this panicked rush. Taking a deep breath, he made his way out of the car and to the entrance of the club. There was no bouncer on the door: the job was open so that much he anticipated.

Stepping through the threshold of the club, it was obvious straight away that the energy in the air was much different. Lights were blaring, flashing blue and red and blending into purple. Music was blaring through the speakers and the air was hot and heavy. There were no performers yet on the stage, but the club was already heaving and the bar was crowded- even for a Thursday night.

He eyed the bar, looking for his brother, but he couldn't see him, instead seeing a larger man with a yellow headband on. He pulled the pints smoothly and had a friendly enough smile. Just as he was about to walk over to the bar, a chipper 'Hello' rang through his ears. Turning his head, he greeted Allura with a nod and a small smile.

"I'm glad I bumped into you! I was just heading to see if the dancers are ready, fancy coming to meet them?" She asked, fidgeting slightly but with a smile nonetheless. 

"Sounds good," Keith answered, it wasn't as if he could have realistically said no. In all honesty, Keith didn't like meeting people for the first time. He was here to do his job and make money, he wasn't here to make friends. Nevertheless, when Allura strutted towards what he assumed was a stage door, he followed complacently.

"So, we only have a few dancers here. I'll introduce them to you all, you'll probably end up being in contact with them more than you'd think. I also want you to have a front row seat to the first performance so you can get a sense of what we do here. Then we can go over the contracts after. That sound okay? " She asked, lingering outside the 'Dressing Room' door. 

"Yeah," he gulped, knots reappearing in his gut, "that sounds fine." With a quick smile, Allura pressed open the door and called the dancers over.

"Hi everybody! Hope you're all ready, show time is soon! Before you guys go out, I want you to meet Keith. He's hopefully going to be our new bodyguard and driver. Please be kind to him." She announced, smiling brightly. A chorus of voices greeted Keith in return, some welcoming and some lazy. "Shall I introduce you all individually?" Allura didn't wait for an answer before pointing towards a man at the end.

He had a very ginger, well, orange mullet and twisted up mustache.  He wore a light blue tracksuit with gold linings and looked in his mid 30s. "This is Coran, he sometimes dances in group performances but is mainly the choreographer for the other dances. He is who the dancers go to for any training or ideas and choreographs most group dances. He also works in HR and assists me in manager roles. Anything to say Coran?" Allura explained.

Coran shot Keith a bright smile. "No ma'am. Nice to have you on board Keith, I look forward to working with you." His New Zealand accent clung to his words and Keith smiled, already liking the man. With a reciprocated nod of their heads, Coran stepped back. Allura turned to the man next to him. 

"This is Lotor, his character is a bit cold compared to the others, very professional yet a massive flirt. His stage name is Lavender." Lotor nodded his head towards Keith, looking a bit disinterested. His white hair looked similar to Allura's, and Keith couldn't help but wonder if they were related, or if it was done purposefully. He was clad in a purple robe, his curls trailing down to his waist. Body glitter sprinkled across his collar bone and high cheekbones to accentuate the sharp angles. Keith began to wonder what kind of performance he would be watching later.

"Wait, stage names?" Keith questioned, feeling rather puzzled. 

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. For confidentiality reasons we don't refer to any performer by their actual names. In front of customers you must always call them by their stage name." Allura explained. She tilted her head slightly towards Keith. Sending her a nod of understanding, she turned her attention to the next man.

"This is Rolo, he's the most laid back dancer we have. He mainly mans the DJ booth and helps with choreography, but we swindle him into dancing every now and then. His stage name is Hunter." Rolo threw a hand up in a lazy wave, and Keith nodded back at him. Rolo had the signature white hair of Allura and Lotor, spiked up scruffily and barely tamed with an aviator hat and goggles. Baggy brown pants were held up with a burgundy belt, drawing in at his small waist. Small looped earrings sat in either ear.

"Oh, next is Pidge. Their pronouns are they/them, and they don't dance. Pidge deals with technology and lighting and any backstage aid. They're only young, so play nice." Allura jested, nudging Keith in the arm. He chuckled politely, smiling at Pidge. 

"And the last dancer we have tonight is Lance. Lance is our most, well, eager dancer. Be careful of him, unlike Pidge he will bite if you get too close." Allura giggled, much to Lance's protest. Keith took a moment to look him up and down. He wore a blue laced cropped top, his tan skin on show. Black high-waisted shorts clung tight to his hips, and black knee-high boots making his long legs look even longer. Like Lotor, his skin was shimmered with glitter, and he had a full face of perfect makeup. Unlike the others, his hair was a plain brown- it separated him nicely from everyone else.

"Nice to meet you Keith, my stage name is Blue. Don't listen to Allura. I don't bite, unless you want me to of course." He shot at Keith in a playful tone, sending a wink his way. Keith simply scoffed and averted his gaze back to Allura.

"Don't tease, Lance. This isn't everyone, but it's everyone who's working tonight." She diverted her gaze from Keith back to the dancers. "Lance, you have the first set. Lotor you will follow him up. Start is in 5 minutes. You better impress tonight, me and Keith here will be watching tonight, so knock us dead." She informed the others before guiding Keith outside to a reserved table. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Allura said once they had sat down. She beckoned the bartender over and put 2 fingers up (not inappropriately). The bartender nodded, and went back to preparing drinks. A few minutes later throughout their small talk, the bartender appeared in front of them with 2 cocktails.

"Hey Allura, I brought you 2 long island ice teas. Ah, you must be the new bouncer. My name is Hunk, it's nice to meet you" Hunk put the two drinks on the table from his tray and brought his hand down to shake Keith's.

"It's nice to meet you too Hunk. Do you dance as well? Or do you just bar-tend?" Keith questioned.

"I sometimes dance with Blue if he needs a partner, other than that I bar-tend and sometimes drive the boys places." He explained, looking back at the bar. "Ah, I have customers waiting. Enjoy my boy Blue's performance. I'll see you around." He smiled, waving at Keith as he headed back to the bar.

Before Keith could turn back to talk to Allura, the main lights went off and spotlights shone on the stage. Cheers began to fill the air around them, an excitement buzzing in the atmosphere. The red lights fizzled out until just the blue remained, and a large white spotlight moved to the back of a stage. 

"Without further ado, please welcome everyone's favourite lover boy to the stage, Blue!" An announcer cried through the speakers, the curtain shifting at the name called. From the draped velvet curtains came Lance, a huge smile crinkling his cheeks. Blue prowled to the front of the stage, because honestly that was the only way Keith could describe how he moved. His smile morphed from adorable to a playful smirk smoothly, as he sunk down low to reach out for the people crowding the stage.  few men were already tossing notes at the stage. Lance picked a few up, making a play out of standing back up and dropping them, bending down to pick them back up and displaying his ass with a wiggle to the audience. Keith was sure he heard someone howl at the action, boy, he would have too if this wasn't his new job. Trying to distract himself, he grasped his drink from the table and slurped down half. 

"How are you all doing today?" Lance purred, winking at a few customers. There were a few cheers in reply. "Would a dance make your day even better?" He asked, his caramel voice sinking lower. There were many cheers in reply. Lance stepped back and nodded his head upwards, to where Keith assumed the DJ was. 

A few moments later, the first few notes of Meg Myer's 'Desire' began to play. Lance sank to his knees, rolling his hips slightly to the beat. As the tune picked up, Lance began to rise, hips still swaying. Rotating in a circle, he moved his hips fluidly with the beat, turning back to the audience when the lyrics started.

 _Baby I want to touch you,_ _I_ _wanna breathe into your well,_

Lance ran his hands down his chest, taut stomach, sharp hips, before letting them roam back up his body, tugging slightly at his laced crop top to show more of his bronze skin and mouthing the lyrics perfectly.

_See, I gotta hunt you,  
I gotta bring you to my hell,_

He took a sultry step forward, planting his feet wider apart. Letting his hands roam down his thighs, he swung his body forward, rotating anti-clockwise and tugging at his lip with his teeth.

 _Baby, I wanna fuck you,_  
_I wanna feel you in my bones,_

He pulled his arms behind his head, lowering his body and curving it back up again, his face contorting sexily with desperation. He took a step forward to the front of the stage. Hands began to reach out towards the stage, and Keith began to wonder how hands-on this job was.

_Boy, I'm gonna love you,  
I'm gonna tear into your soul,_

Lance sunk to the floor on his knees, laying back down against the floor and writhing his hips side to side, getting wolf whistles from the audience before he got back onto his knees and gazed over the crowd.

_Desire, I'm hungry,                                                  I hope you'll feed me,_

Lance grabbed a customer by the tie and helped him up onto the stage, his hands grazing softly over his arms, stomach shoulders. Keith briefly noticed Pidge run onto the back of the stage with a chair and depart quickly after. Lance sat the man down on the chair at the centre of the stage.

 _How do you want me, how do you want me?_ Lance stalked around the man, leaving grazing touches along his shoulder and chest. A bright red flush took over the man's cheeks, his knee bobbing up and down. Lance made his way to the front of the man, dropping down into a squat by his knees, mouthing:

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

He rubbed his hands up and down the man's thighs, gripping slightly for added pressure. He rose back up and swayed his hips back until he grazed the man's lap.

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

Lance grinded his hips down onto the man's lap, earning an even brighter flush of the cheeks and faint grunt from his customer. He leaned back, fitting his back snug against the man's torso and wrapping his arms back around the man's shoulders.

  _How do you want me, how do you want me?_

 Lance dropped down from the man and onto the floor, arching his back and grinding down onto the floor, putting his ass on full display for the object of his dance.

  _Honey, I wanna break you,_

_I wanna throw you to the hounds,_

Lance straightened back up from his position on the floor, turning around and extending his boot clad leg so his foot lingered on the blond's shoulder. His mouth gaped open wide at Lance, eyes roaming up and down lance's leg. Keith felt a shock vibrate through his bones, a mix of emotions clouding his mind. 

  _I gotta hurt you,_

_I gotta hear from your mouth,_

Lance leaned more weight into his foot, pushing the man back against his chair before dragging is heeled boot down the man's body, letting it land in between his leg and dangerously near his crotch. Keith's thoughts flickered, imagining what it would be like to be in that customer's position; he imagined he'd rather enjoy it.

  _Boy, I wanna taste you,_

_I wanna skin you with my tongue,_

 Lance leaned in close, his lips ghosting over the other's as he breathed the sultry words. Lance let his eyes flutter, keeping them half-lidded and full of fake lust. 

  _I'm gonna kill you,_

_I'm gonna lay you to the ground,_

 Blue straightened back up, grabbing the customers hand, and brushing their bodies together once more before helping him off the stage alongside the chair.

  _Desire, I'm hungry,_

_I hope you feed me,_

 Keith couldn't keep his eyes off of the tan beauty dancing in front of him, and when Lance rolled his stomach with his hands above his head, maintaining eye contact with Keith with that  _look_ on his face, he thought he might have an heart attack.

  _How do you want me, how do you want me?_

 Blue crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to peel away at the laced fabric, lifting it over his head. He swung the small fist of fabric playfully, tossing it to the ground to the beat. His stomach was taut, slight indentations of abs but nothing too heavy. His pronounced collarbones looked sharper without the stringed straps in front. He was attractive, really attractive, and it dizzied Keith. 

  _How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

 He continued to sway and rock his hips towards the audience, sinking and rising to the beat. His eyes drifted shut, desire smeared across his expression. His hands curled and caressed his body and oh how Keith wanted those to be his hands.

  _I wanna feel you, I want it all,_

_I wanna feel you, I want it all,_

 Lance's hips stilled and he turned, flouncing over to one of the poles. Keeping his back to the audience, he looked behind his shoulder and to the audience, grabbing hold of the pole with a strong hand and slowly dropping down into a squat. He rose back up sultrily with a sway of his hips.

  _How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

 As soon as the beat dropped, Lance pounced into action, grabbing the pole and holding himself off the floor. He maneuvered himself around the pole with ease, and Keith admired his strength. Drunk before, Keith had been persuaded by Shiro to give it a try. It hadn't ended well. But Lance's movements were fluid, dragging himself around the pole and with each line slipping into a different erotic pose. Keith felt a twinge in his abdomen at each look, blood rushing down to his genitals. He crossed his legs quickly, willing the thoughts about his new co-worker to go away. Lance had twisted upside down, ripping the pole between his thighs and hands, before letting his thighs fall away and outstretch into a perfect mid-air split. The thoughts grew worse for Keith with Lance's ever more apparent flexibility and weren't helped by the sheen of sweat now gracing Lance's skin.

  _How do you want me, how do you want me?_

As the song fluttered to an end, Lance slotted himself wrapped around the pole, lifting his hand to capture his finger between his teeth. People throughout the room began chanting 'Blue!' a soon as the song ended, Lance slipping down from the pole and taking a bow, shooting a flirty smile at the audience. Keith swore he saw customers swoon at the sight, though he felt like swooning himself so he didn't feel he could judge.

Allura clapped happily next to him, whistling louder than he thought possible. "How good is our main man?" She near-shouted over the crowd's applause, nudging Keith in the shoulder. But Keith was speechless. Allura picked up on his silence, quickly adding, "Afraid we can't go straight into contract signing yet. Lance always likes a chat after he performs and Lotor is up next." She explained, but boy had she gotten it wrong- Keith didn't want to leave, he wanted to relive that dance. A lot. Keith nodded his head anyway, trying to regain his composure. 

Lotor's dance had started, and it had much more of a 'dominatrix' vibe than Lance's had, but it still seemed to appeal to the crowd, maybe not in the same way Lance's had. Or at least Keith didn't react to it as much. Keith eagerly awaited Lance's arrival, watching the current performance halfheartedly. 

After a few minutes, he was ware of his vision of the stage being obscured. Just as he was about to say something, he realized it was Lance and bit his tongue. 

"Hey! What did you guys think of my performance? Good tonight? Any notes for improvement?" Lance asked eagerly, pulling a chair up to sit near the two. Keith liked that he wasn't too egotistical, and wanted to genuinely improve his performance.

Allura piped up first, "You were great tonight! Trying to impress anybody?" She jested playfully with a wink, "In all seriousness though, I think we need to play on people's, well, preferences a bit more in the future. For a general dance though you smashed it!" She encouraged, shooting Lance a warm look.

"Thank you princess!" Lance chirped, turning to look at Keith "Mulleted newbie," Keith shot him a look of annoyance at the nickname to which Lance shrugged, "what did you think?"

Keith took a second to plan his next words carefully, not wanting to make a bad impression, "It was alright." Maybe focusing on sounding to eager had been bad, he thought, figuring he sounded disinterested now. Lance shot him a perplexed look, disappointment tugging at his lips. Before Keith could carry on, the announcer declared Lotor's set to be over, and announced happy hour down at the bar before the group performance. 

"We should, uh, be going to sign contracts now then." Allura suggested, tension lingering in the air. Keith nodded in agreement, Lance bidding the two goodbye then scurrying off backstage. Keith couldn't help but kick himself internally. 

"How did you find the performances?" Allura questioned on the way to her office. Keith gulped, still entranced by what he had just seen, and realized he didn't have a clue what Lotor's act was like at all.

"He was good. They were good." Keith corrected himself. "Definitely not what I was expecting though." Allura chuckled at that, shooting him a warm smile.

"Okay, there's a few things I want to go over with you in terms of your contract if that's okay?" Keith nodded, following her into the office.

After a good hour of making adjustments to the contract, discussing hours and job specifications, Keith was exhausted. He had met so many new faces today, the music was loud and the lights had made his eyes sore after so long. To then deal with business and that very distracting performance, it had drained him. Allura had asked if he could start the next night, Friday nights were busy apparently and it would put the staff at ease if the Bouncer was on, as well as be a good training opportunity. Keith agreed, parting ways with Allura and Voltron for now. 

By the time Keith got home, he didn't even bother to change before jumping face-first onto his bed and going through the day in his head. His new job sure was interesting, so why was dread settling in his stomach at the thought of tomorrow night?


	3. Next Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get used to these all-at-once updates, after Summer I probably won't update for a year haha. But still another few weeks left of time to write! Hope you're enjoying so far :) I'm always open to constructive criticism so feel free to comment!

**Lance McClain**

The rest of the night was clouded with confusion for Lance. Normally, his dances, heck, him himself had customers dropping to their knees for him. Even the straight men who came in for a laugh, he always had some kind of impact on. He prided himself on the reactions of his audience, fed off the crowd and their energy towards him in his performances. Hence, Keith's "It was alright" had completely thrown him. 'Alright.' He wasn't a mediocre dancer, maybe not the best but he knew he was talented. For some reason, this new Bouncer's lack of reaction towards him didn't sit right with him, but Lance had no idea why.

When the night was over, Lance sat in a huff counting his tips for the night. Nearing $150, good for a Thursday. He really couldn't put his finger on why this was bothering him so much, maybe he had just grown accustomed to men fawning over him? Or maybe he just didn't like this Keith character too much? Either way, he knew he wanted to do something about it. Putting his money into his backpack, he shuffled over to Coran.

"Hey Coran," he greeted, smiling warmly at the older man.

"Hey Lance! You did well tonight!" Coran praised, patting Lance on the back. Lance shot him a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh,  thanks, no big deal for Blue," he shot finger guns at the man playfully, smiling as Coran chuckled. "I was actually wondering if I could change my set for tomorrow night?" He asked coyly, shooting Coran a hopeful smile.

Coran brought his hands up to his chin, thinking, and Lance's toe wouldn't stop tapping in anticipation. "What exactly are you wanting to do?" 

"I want to do my aerial performance." Lance declared, straightening his back.

Coran took a few moments more to think, grabbing his black book after a second. The black book was their schedule and plans of all their dances, and Lance knew there was a possibility it might happen.

Shooting Lance a piteous look, Coran continued. "I'm afraid the set for the rest of this week is already approved, and we can't change it. Next week's performances are still under review though, so we could put it in then. Maybe as Saturday nights showcase performance? I know you like being in the main slot in advertisements."

Lance's grin spread wide, and he took no time in pouncing on Coran for an over excited hug. "Thank youuuu, " he sang into Coran's ear, his sour mood elevated. Coran patted his back and sent him on his way to get changed for the night. 

Taking his makeup off, he still couldn't put his finger on why that comment irked him the way it did. Sure, this Bouncer was an attractive man, but so was Lance? Especially when he dances. Looking into the mirror, Lance groaned at the grimace on his face, straightening it back out to avoid wrinkles in old age. 

It was probably just his self esteem doing another loop. It'd be fine. He would do the performance next Saturday, get a rise out of the Bouncer, and all would return to normal in his head. At least that's what he hoped. 

Once he had changed into his normal clothes of jeans and a blue tee, he waved goodbye to the other dancers and headed out into the main bar.

Hunk tossed him a bottle of water from the bar, a big smile on his face as he praised "You danced real good tonight Blue, that new bouncer couldn't take his eyes off of you." Now that surprised Lance. Lance waited at the bar for Hunk to finish up cleaning, listening to Hunk talk about his parents visiting later that week. By the time they were ready to head out, it was nearing 1am. This job was good, the best Lance had ever had, but the hours sure were tiring.

Hunk and Lance headed out to the car in the now dead car park over to Hunk' s car. One bonus of having a best friend who lives in the same apartment complex and works pretty much the same shifts at the same work is the lifts to work. 

During the short car ride home, Lance told Hunk about his plans for the aerial dance next Saturday, and asked his opinions. 

"Dude if you do that dance while I'm working on Saturday then I will not be working efficiently. You're fucking hot as hell in that dance." Lance was pleased by Hunk's responew, and nudged his friend in the arm playfully. 

After about 10 minutes driving, Hunk parked up in the car park for the complex. The two walked up to the building, and parted ways in the elevator with Hunk going to floor 3 and Lance on floor 5.

Lance went about his nightly duties; grabbing a snack of fruits, showering, checking his phone, changing into pyjamas. By the time 2am rolled around, Lance was exhausted. Making sure his 10am alarm was set, he settled into bed, a certain mulleted-bouncer lingering in his thoughts.

If Keith was working next Saturday, he had no idea what was going to hit him.


End file.
